


Just wanna feel normal for the night

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, References to Depression, Short & Sweet, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: “Steve called you, didn’t he?”Peter doesn’t even bother trying to lie. “Of course he did. Said you were sulking on the fire escape for the whole neighborhood to see.”Bucky scoffs at that. “There’s not much of a neighborhood here.” He gestures around them. There’s a single light on in one of the tiny houses on the Avengers Compound property, but otherwise it’s dark and empty around them. Just the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.Peter laughs. “Fine, he said the cows were getting tired of your bullshit.”





	Just wanna feel normal for the night

**Author's Note:**

> It's the one year anniversary of the seven minutes in heaven series today, in case you were interested. So I give you Bucky being sad about the things he was forced to do as the Winter Soldier and Peter doing his best to comfort him.

He finds Bucky out on the fire escape, huddling against the cold winter weather. He’s wrapped in a blanket and not much else, a long forgotten mug of coffee by his feet, threatening to fall down the stairs onto some poor, unsuspecting person.

 

“What’s up?” Peter asks, sticking his head out the window and ignoring the glare Bucky gives him. “Can I join you?”

 

There’s no explicit order that no, he can’t join Bucky on the stairs in huddling against the freezing weather, so Peter climbs out, trying not to wince at how cold the metal feels through his jeans. Bucky doesn’t shuffle over in order to make space on the narrow ledge, so it’s a tight squeeze.

 

“I brought snacks,” Peter announces, bulldozing on. He reaches into the pockets of his hoodie, bringing out a packet of chips and some gummy worms. Bucky just stares straight ahead, but Peter sees the way his lips twitch at the sound of the gummy worms bag being ripped open. Slowly, Peter moves the open bag back and forth beneath Bucky’s red nose.

 

“You can have some. If you want. And you can tell me to fuck off if you want to, just know I’ll be hovering right behind the window instead of out here next to you.”

 

A hand emerges through a tiny opening of the blanket, Bucky grabbing a few of the gummy worms and putting one in his mouth. He bites down, catching the end of the worm that is still hanging out of his mouth and pulling it away from himself. The candy worm stretches out until it breaks. “I won’t,” Bucky says, sounding tired. “Tell you to fuck off. I know you’re just gonna stand around inside looking like I kicked a puppy.”

 

“If you ever kicked a puppy I would kick your ass. And I wouldn’t feel sorry for you at all.”

 

There’s a tiny smile tugging at Bucky’s lips and Peter does a victory pump. Hidden from view, of course, because Bucky has a tendency to get even more sad and grumpy if he realizes you’re trying to cheer him up. Steve says it’s because he’s bullheaded and Steve would know, considering he’s made out of the exact same stuff.

 

“I know,” Bucky tells him, squashing the smile before it fully breaks out. “And I’d deserve it.”

 

Peter just nods, putting a large handful of chips into his mouth. They’re BBQ flavored, which he knows Bucky likes. He licks his fingers slowly, thoroughly, and just waits. Sometimes waiting is the best thing you can do when it comes to Bucky Barnes.

 

“How’s Stark’s gala?” Bucky says eventually, glancing at the very not gala appropriate clothing Peter’s wearing. He probably wouldn’t get through the doors if he showed up wearing jeans and a hoodie. Or perhaps he would, considering who the host is.

 

“Don’t know. You weren’t there, so I bailed.”

 

Bucky makes a choked off noise. “It’s for your benefit! Or, you know, your school.”

 

“Yeah. And everybody’s thrilled. Nobody will miss me. They probably even won’t notice I’m gone.”

 

“Did you tell Ned to lie for you again so you could go hang out on a fire escape with your murderer of a boyfriend?”

 

Peter looks shifty. “Maybe? And stop talking about yourself like that.”

 

“It’s true, though.”

 

“Yeah, sure, you killed all those people. But you were just the weapon they utilized. If it had been up to you and your own free will, you never would have even approached most of those people. Probably.”

 

“Thanks, now I feel much better.”

 

“Shut up. The point is, babe, you’re as much of a victim as the people someone else forced you to kill. And you don’t blame a gun for the deaths of your loved ones, do you? No, you blame the person behind the gun. The one pulling the trigger.”

 

“Which was me.”

 

“See, that’s were you’re wrong. You’re not pulling the trigger in this scenario. You’re the gun.”

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Steve too much.” Bucky doesn’t sound as defeated now, more sarcastic, which Peter knows from previous experience is a step in the right direction.

 

Peter bumps their shoulders together. “Yeah, I know. It’s almost like you guys are inseparable best friends and I’m your boyfriend or something.”

 

“Can I have some?” Bucky motions towards the bag of chips instead of answering. Peter nods, holding it out for him. It’s really getting cold now, he thinks. Maybe he should’ve stopped for some tea or hot chocolate instead of chips and candy.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your night,” Bucky tells him through a mouthful of chips. He genuinely sounds sorry, even if it comes out garbled because of the chips.

 

“Which one did you think I would chose? Hanging out with you, or a gala Mr Stark is throwing for the American school system?”

 

“They have food at those galas. Those little bites of sandwiches and stuff.” Bucky licks his fingers, catching a stray crumb.

 

“Yeah, but we have chips. Everybody knows chips are better.”

 

“Steve called you, didn’t he?”

 

Peter doesn’t even bother trying to lie. “Of course he did. Said you were sulking on the fire escape for the whole neighborhood to see.”

 

Bucky scoffs at that. “There’s not much of a neighborhood here.” He gestures around them. There’s a single light on in one of the tiny houses on the Avengers Compound property, but otherwise it’s dark and empty around them.

 

Peter laughs. “Fine, he said the cows were getting tired of your bullshit.”

 

That gets a smile from his boyfriend.

 

“And the birds. Said they probably think your hair is a nest by this point. You gotta be careful or some poor mama bird will try to lay eggs on your head.”

 

“I could probably fight them off before it gets to that.”

 

Peter shrugs. “You probably could. I’m just saying, inside it’s warmer, there are no birds threatening to lay eggs in your hair and a whole bunch of awful Christmas movies on TV. They’re doing a marathon. And I know Steve is in the kitchen making Strawberry Charlotte.”

 

“I love Strawberry Charlotte. God, I’m so much work. Pete, what would I do without you both?”

 

“Have a nice, calm life, probably. Not having to worry about us and our awesome ideas like you always do.”

 

“I think you confused the word awesome with dumb as hell.”

 

“Did not. Now come on, there’s cake to be had, movies to be watched and also I’m freezing my ass of out here so we need to get inside right now. If I get frostbite I’m never speaking to you again.”

 

Peter swears he hears Bucky choke back a laugh as he climbs back inside through the window. Mission accomplished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
